


In His Steps

by Medie



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Superman, Metropolis is faltering...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Because I always wondered where Kara was in that episode...and I nub [](http://liviapenn.livejournal.com/profile)[**liviapenn**](http://liviapenn.livejournal.com/)'s Pairing Generator. It is, as [](http://marag.livejournal.com/profile)[**marag**](http://marag.livejournal.com/) says...fannish crack. bwah!

Metropolis was in chaos.

Superman was dead, the Justice League overwhelmed and the police pushed to the very limit of their endurance. Without Superman to rally around, they lacked the confidence and, some were quietly saying, the ability to deal with the malcontents the Kryptonian had so easily handled. Fear was beginning to settle into their hearts as it became clear, without Superman, they were sorely outmatched.

People were beginning to wonder, losing confidence in the police, fearing there was nothing that could be done. It was David against Goliath and, this time, Goliath was winning.

Maggie Sawyer was one of those people. From the very second she'd heard the chilling news, that Superman had been vaporized in a battle with the Toyman and his allies, she'd been galvanized to live up to the example he'd set. She wasn't going to be the one that let him down. Not after everything he had done for the city, not after the example he had lain down for them. Right until the end.

And she'd tried...she'd tried so very hard...

But, lying against the cold, wet concrete of a Metropolis alley, Maggie looked up at Livewire and realized, despite her best intentions, she was doing to do exactly that.

Let him down.

Keeping her broken arm cradled against her body, she tried futilely to push herself back, to get away from the electrical charge Livewire was about to send coursing through her body. A lethal charge. But she couldn't move, her body simply hadn't the strength anymore. Closing her eyes, she silently apologized to the city's departed protector and awaited the final strike...

Which never came.

Livewire yelped when she was suddenly yanked off her feet and thrown into the wall at the end of the alley. Knocked unconscious by the impact, she slid limply down the bricks, scattering garbage cans as she went. The resulting clatter sent alley cats scrambling with yowls of outraged protest into the shadows.

"Ouch." A soft voice observed sympathetically as gentle hands touched Maggie's arm, examining it. She opened her eyes to find a pretty blonde kneeling beside her. A pretty blonde in a red cape with an familiar emblem on her chest.

Of course, Maggie realized as the young woman helped her sit up. "Supergirl..."

"The one and only." She replied with a faint smile, one that didn't quite reach her sad eyes. "We need to get you to the hospital." The alien gave the police officer an apologetic look. "This may hurt...you've been beaten pretty badly."

"I've had worse." Sawyer assured, trying not to grunt in pain as Superman's cousin carefully lifted her into her arms, pushing off from the concrete into the air. She debated saying anything but, knowing the girl had lost the only family she'd had left, "I'm sorry...about Superman."

"So am I." The young woman whispered, her voice choked. Maggie had the suspicion that whatever tears Supergirl had left, she was holding them back with everything she had.

They didn't say anymore as Supergirl flew her to the nearest hospital, through the open ER doors and into the building itself. Both women were aware of the hushed whispers of awe as she carried her charge through the ER to the nearest exam room.

"You'll be all right here alone?"

Maggie nodded. "Yes," She allowed herself to look chagrined. "I'm sure my officers will be along soon enough wanting to know about you...if you're staying or..."

"I am." Supergirl affirmed with a quick nod. "He...this is my home too." She smiled a little. "I lived here first before..." She bit off whatever she'd been about to say in favor of repeating, "This is my home too." The doctor walked in then and she turned to him. "Her arm has a compound fracture, ribs are probably bruised...there may be some electrical burns...Livewire..." She glanced at the human woman on the bed, questioning.

"She got in a couple good blasts." Maggie elaborated. "But I'm not sure how much of a shock I took."

"We'll know soon enough." The emergency doctor affirmed, already examining her arm. "We'll need to x-ray this ourselves." He glanced back at the superhero. "No offense."

Genuine amusement filled Supergirl's eyes and Maggie had the sense it was much needed. "None taken." She responded quietly turning to go.

"Supergirl?"

When the young woman turned back to look at her, Maggie smiled. "Welcome home."


End file.
